


A place to call home

by Headache_Bunny



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headache_Bunny/pseuds/Headache_Bunny
Summary: Kitty just feel safe and she really like being in the heaven
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A place to call home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Comfy Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325880) by [Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits). 



> Ok now im anxious and read a lot of them and the ideia just wont go away but wait until i can write properly... So this isnt happening now so sorry for any mistakes and the ideia seens quite similar. I sweat i will rewrite this again!

Kitty liked the warm of it.

Not summer, although the feeling of the sun on the skin was a good feeling. No. She liked the warm feeling of comfort. As I was feeling now when I woke up and felt the sensation of heat in the cocoon, the cover and the mattress under her body.

The sensation of something hot and alive, breathing behind her, that knew how to say perfectly who it was.

Then he just dragged himself a little further back, so that he could feel more the comfortable feeling of a peaceful world.

Kitty heard a chuckle a little higher and took advantage of the knowledge that Cathy was awake to be able to snuggle better, the answer she got was her arm circling around to give her more space and time.

Time.

This was something that Cathy definitely gave her, without pressing at any time, letting just the two be on time, without hurrying and for that Kitty was grateful.

Cathy was just being a decent human being, which didn't happen very well five hundred years ago, but she was still grateful, for fear of perhaps still being misjudged across an unnecessary web, of men taking advantage of her, each one behind. of the other showing themselves equal, like the cruel sentence of the blade descending

Cathy tightened her arms around comfortably, one hand gently touching the arm and rubbing it slowly up and down, letting the pattern continue to land Kitty back. She slowly blew out the tense shape she was holding on to her chest, the movement making her relax again.

terrible way to start the day.

"Good morning Kitty ... Time to get up ..." The voice tried to coerce, but honestly? Okay, cross out what was said earlier! Great way to start the day! Kitty was very well here, thank you.

"I shine but I refuse to do anything else away from that bed." He managed to murmur and Cathy laughed, running her hand now through her vibrant pink hair dyed completely from sleep, gently trying to undo the knots present.

"Come on, we'll have a full day of it if you can get up." He smoothed the shape of his fingers, running his nails over his scalp in exactly the way Kitty would sleep. The only answer he had was Kitty turning now so he could look out of the slits in her eyes and long silves.

Kitty observed the unhuman form that Cathy woke up, the marks under her eyes were gone and she looked much better than the night before, there was nothing wrong with the way she woke up which was unfair! Not even the hair looked like a rabid, psychotic bird's nest like Kitty's.

And the worst was that she couldn't be irritated by it, because Cathy was looking at her with those soft, half-closed eyes as if Kitty was the most beautiful thing on earth, considering the amount of things she read, she wrote and she saw, it could be put to the test easily, but here was Cathy staring at her like she was the masterpiece of a lifetime.

"I love your smell." She leaned forward, bringing Kitty's body close and took a deep breath, sighing contentedly.

"How do you always wake up like that?" Kitty took advantage of the morning affection with nails and teeth. In the same way that a koala or a sloth clings to a tree. Really nails and teeth ... They passed away.

"You know the answer to that." He heard the voice from above and ignored why she was doing so well.

"CAN YOU TWO GET DOWN TO EAT ?!" Anne slammed / opened the door, startling Kitty, Cathy just fiddled with her hair so she could remove the knots and mess to help the other one as soon as she got up.

"Anne!" Kitty replied, the other woman just waved the phrase away and stepped into the room. Slowly letting the energy she emanated circulate, slowly letting Kitty's chaotic side awake.

"You love me, get up before I drag you down there so I can eat!" She ignored Catherine, Anne knew better than anyone when to avoid the woman or not, and in that case it was a good time for her to know where she was stepping, even if she was in Kitty's bed it didn't mean safe ground, even if it was Kitty who be with her.

"I will not!" Kitty stood up, the other immediately followed the movement without stopping the mission between her hair, hugging her waist. "I just want to enjoy the day!"

Anne raised her arms.

"Let's enjoy going down to eat Jane's pancakes!" She opened her eyes wide for that, Cathy looked up.

"Cathy ..." Howard blinked, pulling away so he could get the best lost look he could get, the other shook her head and gently passed her hand over her face.

"You need to eat and so do I." The soft tone made Anne understand what was going on. She immediately changed her posture, moving closer to the bed.

"Nightmares?" She asked without taking her eyes off her cousin, Cathy nodded, Anne sat on the bed, keeping a safe distance and reached across the cover, Kitty immediately took her hand and squeezed, one hand going to her neck to involuntarily scratch it and Cathy's free hand stopped the movement, kissing the fist.

Kitty loved Anne, not only took her out of the house, from that place that was a second prison, but always took care of her, saved her, practically raised her, even though she was a cousin who knew how to coerce her into doing what she wanted, she wouldn't miss a second without get up and protect yourself with everything. And man ... How would she do the same. Each of the queens would do the same for the other, that was clear from the beginning when they recognized each other by names, ideas and corridors, while working or studying, when they recognized who they were. (The nightmare was that the beheaded cousins were together from an early age, a true human tornado.)

So Cathy willingly let the pink queen go to her cousin so she could get up.

I just didn't expect a hand to hold her wrist and be looking at brown eyes so alive.

"Where you go? Stay here, I want to spend the day with you. ” She turned to look at her cousin. "No offense but a great case and offense." She smiled, Anne took the idea and made an offended expression, placing her hand on her heart.

"Betrayed by my own blood!" Cathy laughed. “Parr! I created this thing here! Don't even try to laugh at me if I don't keep her away from you for the rest of my life! ”

Catherine looked at the hand that held her clothes, at the look of her girlfriend looking offended at her cousin and smiled, narrowing her eyes.

"You can try, I'll give you half an hour ..." Katherine opened her mouth in a gasp.

"Excuse!?" She pushed her cousin weakly and stood up. "I'm still here!" She put her hands on her hips and Anne clapped excitedly.

"Now that Kitty Kat is up, let's go eat." The sentence made Kitty stop, Parr had a huge smile on his face and she turned her head to look at Anne, who touched here with Parr, going to the door with a very happy and convinced walk.

"Cathy ... Did you trick me?" The woman shrugged, smiling. "Cathy!" She tried in a tearful voice, blinking slowly and tilting her head, her smile slipping from the other woman's expression. She was in trouble ... "Can we just stay here?" He took a step, using the Howard charm on the woman.

Parr looked into her eyes, suddenly they seemed bigger, more brown and shiny, the dark slits pulling her, the brown spots attracting and trapping her.

“Kitty! Stop hypnotizing her with your dangerous eyes and come! ” Anne screamed breaking the trance and Cathy blinked, noting how close the other was, she didn't notice when she approached, but her arms fell to the side by the noise of the scream and she sighed tiredly.

"Let's eat something. We can be together with the others, what do you say? ” Parr pulled his face up to kiss his forehead, slowly and lovingly, caressing his cheeks and touching his forehead. Howard nodded which made the other woman smile.

When they came down, Anne nodded at Kitty, Joane lifted her head smiling, Aragon lowered his cell phone and smiled at both of them before Anne dropped unceremoniously into the spot beside her, making the woman roll her eyes at the antics right away. morning, receiving only a giant smile from the Boleyn girl.

"Catalina!" She started excitedly, Anna laughed in the chic Saturday clothes sitting on the armchair next to Aragon, watching Aragon's face twist in irritation and contain a smile.

Cathy squeezed Kitty's fingers and went to the kitchen, tapping Jane on the shoulder before picking up the cups. Jane smiled as the pink queen approached her, holding out a plate full of Seymour's famous hot pancakes.

Kitty sat next to Anne, stealing a pancake while the other did not look but Anna's laughter gave her away.

“I wake you up and am returned with this cruel revenge ?! Cheater! ” Howard shrugged.

"It's because you cheated on me!" Anne tilted her head and raised her hands.

"But Parr was also an accomplice!" Howard shrugged.

"It has no dead use." Aragon laughed, disguising himself by drinking some coffee.

"I'm going to wear a yellow dress for your Catalina funeral and your Kitty!" Despite the tone, she was not angry. “I am suffering a riot here! Cleves! ” She tried to enlist help, Jane passed by, sitting next to Cleves with her own plate of food.

“Anna just hit her leg laughing.

"She is your cousin, I will not do anything." Cathy tapped her knee gently on her leg, handed Kitty a mug of hot chocolate and sat down next to her slowly so she could have some coffee before having a Kitty climb on her lap so she could sit comfortably.

"PDA!" Anne was nudged by Aragon herself before they looked at the television for the day's news.

Kitty leaned back, relaxing on her girlfriend's body as she ate from her plate.

"Thank you Jane, they are very good!" The woman smiled broadly at the compliment and waved.

"One less dish to clean." She winked at the pair. Jane was one of the first to behave so instead of saying something she just increased the portion on the plate. Easy.

A few hours later, after Kitty spent enough time in Parr's lap to make her legs numb, the others going out shopping leaving the two alone since Parr was incapacitated ...

Cathy was at the desk reading.

Howard entered the room and sat on the blue bed, waiting patiently for Parr to finish reading. A few minutes later she looked up from her fingers to notice that the woman had stopped reading, placed the book open and turned over on the chair to give her girlfriend full attention.

Katherine approached the chair, wrapping her arms around her neck, hugging the other and putting her chin on top of her head to read what the other was reading.

"What are you reading?" Despite his curiosity, he felt Parr's fingers smoothly brush his waist before reaching for his hands.

"Now? Suggest if you want to see a movie. ” Parr smiled at the beaming smile on Howard's face.

Kitty was quick to steal Cathy's covers in an animated pink hurricane, letting the other calmly turn off the lights and choose the movie while the animated pink bubble tidied up the place they always occupied and went to get some snacks.

Katherine Howard after a night of nightmares constantly needed to be grounded to the ground, which Parr did constantly, touching his shoulder and in safe areas. Anne had done this enough times for Parr to have learned, just as Howard learned the writer's habits to know when to approach her or not, Cathy did the same with his own girlfriend.

Although in the beginning ... Things had been tense, the biggest panic attacks, the most frequent nightmares and Parr's very presence could mean danger due to what she had already done and was constantly trying to remedy. But after so long learning to be comfortable again, to explore and move safely ... They were fine now.

Just because she could, she leaned over so that Kitty could support all of her weight, closing her eyes and just feeling her body heat being radiated, in the loving way Kitty smiled and hugged her, feeling a constant lurch and hummed whatever. her favorite song.

\- Aren't you adorable? - Howard commented running his fingers through the curls with affection, watching him jump back in the same place and kissed the cheek.

Parr pursed his lips and tilted his head toward the door, Kitty nodded and reluctantly released her so she could sit on the couch. Cathy took two of the popcorn buckets, deposited one on the coffee table and sat down behind Katherine, giving the chaotic pink bubble enough time to settle and lie down on top of it before the door opened with Anne.

"We are back LOVEY DOVEY!" Anne smelled it and her head turned to where they were, smiling and preparing to run, being prevented by Aragon's disapproving look along with a firm grip.

Jane and Cleves just left the shopping on the counter, taking the basin that they would civilly share and Aragon sat down with all the posture and grace of the first queen.

Katherine might as well have had nightmares, but seeing how each of the queens would be with her, helping her, really made her feel warm, at home.

"Anne eats like a normal person!" Aragon complained as soon as Jane put the movie to begin, Cleves just smiled and leaned close to Jane as he saw Aragon having another argument.

Kitty just kept her eyes on the screen, paying equal attention to Parr. The fingers on her shoulders were relaxing her.

Yes.

The slow stroking making her shoulders melt.

She can live with that.


End file.
